stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Number One
Number One was a Starfleet officer on active duty in the 23rd century. (Star Trek: Early Voyages comics; ) Early life Born on the colony world Ilyria IV and awarded the honorific Number One as the best intellect of her birth year. ( , ) Starfleet career As a young officer in Starfleet, she went by the surname Robbins. Pike is interrupted while saying her first name, which starts with "Eure--" (Star Trek: Early Voyages comics) :Perhaps because being called Number One when NOT first officer would be confusing. In 2251 she transferred with Christopher Pike to the and served as his first officer. He addressed her as Number One in this capacity, reviving a traditional nickname used by captains in the maritime navies of Earth for their executive officers. ( ) When Pike relinquished command of the Enterprise to James Kirk, Number One was assigned a command of her own. (TOS novel Enterprise: The First Adventure) In the 24th century, a human immortal called Morgan Primus may be the same person as Number One. :In the New Frontier novels, Peter David plays with Primus's physical resemblance to Lwaxana Troi, Christine Chapel, Number One, and even the computer's voice—all characters played by Majel Barrett. He has since stated that Primus is not the same person as Chapel. Alternate continuities ''Expanding the Oecumene Number One was Pike's second officer on ''Enterprise, and a lieutenant commander, before she was his exec. They had only met three weeks before the events of this story. ''Orion Press Number One was said to be from Betazed, and telepathic, in this continuity. In 2264, Number One received transfer orders to serve as science officer on the [[USS Potemkin|''Potemkin]]. While thwarting the plans of the vampiric alien Akia to take over Enterprise, however, she was killed aboard the shuttlecraft Agamemnon. (Orion Press: Drink Deeply) ''Paradigm Shift Number One was offered command of the [[USS Lexington (NCC-1709)|USS ''Lexington]] in 2261, which she turned down. Three years later, she also turned down command of the USS Antares. When Pike is promoted to fleet captain, she was offered -- and accepted -- command of the ''Yorktown''. When the incident that cripples Pike occurs in 2266, she and Yorktown are on patrol in the Neutral Zone, but received a communiqué from Commodore Mendez. While Number One traveled to Starbase 11 as quickly as possible, Pike had left orders that no one -- not her, not Philip Boyce, not Robert nor Sarah April -- would be allowed to see him. Over the next few years, Number One and Dr. Boyce got together once a year to talk about Pike and reminisce. It is not until 2270, after the end of Kirk's five-year mission, that Spock tells them what the Talosians did for Pike. (Paradigm Shift: "No Small Dreams") Relationships It was revealed during the Talos IV mission that she also harbored an attraction for Pike. She eventually married José Tyler. If she is indeed Morgan Primus, she has a single daughter, Robin Lefler. (Star Trek: New Frontier novels) Background information *Number One is portrayed by in "The Menagerie, Part I" and "Part II", credited as M. Leigh Hudec. *In Star Trek: New Voyages: "In Harm's Way" she is portrayed by Shannon Quinlan. Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel